Brain-Bots
by NovelistServant
Summary: Everyone needs a pet to love and be loved back. Well Megamind and Roxanne have just that, but it's not a dog, it's not a cat. It's hundreds of brain-bots.


In New York, pigeons and squirrels run wild in Central Park among the humans and enjoy the fallen popcorn and other treats. In L.A., many surfers have swam with dolphins at one point or another and saw them as brothers and sisters. In small towns in the southern states, cattle can be seen grazing in the fields that decorated the highways. Metro City was different.

The Great Lake-surrounded city had its normal animals and stray domestic-pets like anywhere else in America, but they had another kind of creature that wandered free. Once seen as a threat or a warning of danger coming, brain-bots would take disguise as humans in trench-coats and create uncertainty and fear. They were unusual-looking, having electric-blue brains, one or two big camera-eye(s), spikes and sharp teeth and claws. No two robots were made the same, but all were feared.

Not so much anymore. Many civilians had become accustomed to seeing one or a small group of them flying around, preforming small tasks or fixing buildings and other public places; they had an act for seeing when things were amiss and setting it right. A few people even had stories about being saved from a fire or robber by a brain-bot. They were brave, loyal, could put on a good show, and they made Megamind proud.

Much like the blue-headed alien, his brain-bots had overcome the humans' thought of them and were now loved and even honored. He can still recall inventing them as a teenager, about seventeen or so, wanting to build something loyal to help Minion's heavy load. What he ended up with was dog-like robots that would wag, play fetch, give a robotic bark, and could perform tasks like cleaning, building, fighting, and help finish capes. And so much more.

Megamind had grown to love the brain-bots, wonderful comfort objects, little joys he knew made his day juts a little better. He may not acknowledge it all the time, but if they all disappeared one day he knew he would miss them terribly. He petted them and rewarded them, even referred to himself as "Daddy" in front of them.

That was one of the million things Roxanne loved about Megamind. During kidnappings in the past, she had seen the brain-bots flying around, or one might be in his lap and he'd pet it's done like a cat, and Roxanne had known that they were like pets, but thought they were mostly robots to work for him. When she believed Megamind killed Metro Man, she had managed to destroy several brain-bots, a memory that hurt every time it past by her mind. She still felt incredibly sorry, but the brain-bots, nor Megamind, gave it another thought; no permanent harm was done, seeing that they were all rebuilt and fully operational again.

Roxanne sat on the lair's couch working on her laptop and could hear the brain-bots barking as they worked and flew around; their Daddy was out stopping a robbery at the bank with Minion. She had grown to love the brain-bots and they enjoyed having her around, having no recollection of how much she once despised them, but that was all in the past. One flew up to her and she scratched under its robo-chin while she worked, not taking her blue eyes away from the screen.

The other machines saw one getting some love and wanted to be scratched by Roxanne, too. A few floated over and nudged her elbows, forearms, or ribs gently. She glanced up and saw five brain-bots waiting to be petted and she smiled. She closed her laptop and petted domes and scratched chins. So this is why humans were born with two hands.

The more Roxanne petted and loved the, the more brain-bots that flew over. Soon she had a little crowd of them around her and the couch, scrambling for a feel of Roxanne's gentle touch. She laughed at their excitement and barking and wagging and cooed to them softly.

"Don't worry. I won't forget any of you." She felt her smile grow and added, "Mommy'll pet all of you."

She understood why Megamind had the brain-bots know him as "Daddy"; it was a rewarding feeling, much like owning any dog or cat, to love someone and have them love you back so unconditionally. A pet only knows its family and its owner. That person is everything to the pet, so it easy to want to give so much love and care to the pet, to let it know it will always be loved.

The sound of a car crept up until it reached Roxanne's ears and she could practically see the car pulling into the lair and parking, possibly shedding an invisibility field. She heard two car doors slam and the brain-bots all turned in one direction, the bots she was petting turning away from her hands. They waited for the door to the hallway to be pushed open and saw Megamind walk in. He smiled at the sight of his girlfriend with the brain-bots and they all flew over to their Daddy, barking and wagging frantically.

Megamind gave a laugh that made Roxanne's sprit lift and he petted and scratched every last one of his brain-bots, talking to them and letting them all know how much he cared about them.

"Did you miss your Daddy?" he teased in his sing-song voice. "Did you? Did you? Who's the devishly handsome little robot? Who is? You are, yes you are!"

Roxanne stood up and walked up to him, the brain-bots making a little path for her. Megamind looked up and smiled at her with sparkling green eyes. Roxanne wrapped her arms around his slender blue neck and kiss him on his soft lips. He held her by the hips and responded.

When they broke, Roxanne asked, "How was it?"

Megamind gave a shrug and a chuckle. "Eh. I should have had the brain-bots take care of it. It was some sort of gang and they had most of the place at gun-point, but it didn't take long to have them on their merry way to prison."

Roxanne giggled and responded with," Well, I'm proud of you and glad that you're back."

One of the brain-bots nudged him in the back and Megamind added with a grin to it, "Guess you're not the only one."

Roxanne giggled in her throat and wiggled her fingers for the little guy to come to her and she scratched under his chin so he'd leave Megamind be. The hero of Metro City petted his dome and looked at Roxanne with sparkling green eyes.

She was always so loving and so caring. When she wasn't that she was protective and ready to put up a fight. She was no damsel in distress or whiner, she knew how to take a stand and be there for, not just others, but herself.

Lost in his train of thought, he did not notice Roxanne looking up at him until she smiled and said, "What?"

Megamind blinked and smiled. "Nothing."

Roxanne gave a temptress look at said how she didn't believe him and merely shrugged and they sat at the couch while they talked about their day, all the while being bombarded with the brain-bots. After a few minutes of the robots piling in around them and nudging them or whining for affection, Megamind got a little annoyed and looked over at Roxanne as she finished telling about her day at the news station.

"Are they bothering you?" He asked his girlfriend. "They should get back to work, but they seem distracted."

Roxanne smiled and shook her head. "No, it's fine. They just want attention from Mommy and Daddy, don't they?" She cooed to a few of the brain-bots as she petted their domes and loved on them like little puppies.

Megamind had never heard Roxanne refer to herself as "Mommy" before and it threw him off for a moment, but he smiled and watched the brain-bots wagging at her and craving for her touch. It warmed Megamind's heart that Roxanne had grown to love his precious brain-bots so and that she was even calling herself "Mommy" the way he called himself "Daddy"; it was a reminder of how serious and how close Roxanne was to not just the brain-bots, but to him as well.

Megamind kissed Roxanne's forehead and teased, "Well I could do with some affection, Miss. Richi."

Roxanne's eyes sparked in mischief and surprise and she kissed Megamind on the lips and let her right hand graze over his blue, bald head, showing that she was all too happy to oblige.


End file.
